A Better Name Than That
.|logo = |members = * 8-Ball * Basketball * Blocky * Golf Ball * Grassy * Robot Flower * Tennis Ball * TV|first_appearance = Getting Teardrop to Talk|last_appearance = Questions Answered|sub-groups = * Balls ** 8-Ball ** Basketball ** Golf Ball ** Tennis Ball * Funny Doings ** Blocky ** Grassy * Mechanical Minds ** Robot Flower ** TV * Non-Balls ** Blocky ** Grassy ** Robot Flower ** TV}} , or ABNTT for short, is one of the eight teams and one of the three team names that was named by accident in Battle for BFDI. As seen in Episode 1, Golf Ball was once again the team captain. However in Lick Your Way to Freedom, the team replaced her with 8-Ball as the new team captain due to the fact that Golf Ball didn't respect people like Grassy and Blocky. However, there is a chance that Golf Ball is the captain again, due to 8-Ball being eliminated in Questions Answered. The way the name of the team was given is similar to the way Another Name did: Basketball, after Death P.A.C.T. was named, knew that they already named their team, so Golf Ball says her team must have "a better name than that" if they wanted to win. Blue, stretched text saying "A BETTER NAME THAN THAT" appears as a result, both above the members of the newly named team and on TV's screen, which becomes the name of the team. Members Wins/Losses Vote history Trivia *8-Ball is the only team member to have no limbs. TV doesn't count, as he was shown sometimes to have legs. *Robot Flower is the only team member to have no face. *Just like Another Name, both of their team names were intended to be statements, not the name for their team. **Coincidentally, both of the statements were said by Golf Ball. *Blocky, Grassy, & Robot Flower are the only team members to have arms. * is the only team to change their team leader for a reason apart from the original leader being eliminated. *In Lick Your Way to Freedom, Four mistakenly calls the team “Another Name Than That”, which was a reference to Another Name. **This happens again in Today's Very Special Episode, and this may be said consecutively in later episodes. *The team name is most likely a reference to Another Name. *As of now, has placed the same rank (6th place) 6 times consecutively. ** In BFB 1-4 and BFB 6 has placed 6th *** In BFB 5, has tied with other teams. *** In BFB 7, they lost, making their first non-6th ranking. *** In BFB 8, they placed 5th, making it their first non-6th ranking that isn't a tie or a loss. * is the team to receive the same ranking consecutively for the longest. *This team has more ball characters than any other teams, with 4 contestants being balls. *This team also has the most armless people, with 5 armless members. *Unlike other teams, has more screen time in every episode of BFB except Why Would You Do This on a Swingset and Fortunate Ben. * is the only team to have intentionally killed Four and X. *ABNTT is the only team to have no members that are the color of their logo. * has the least concentration of contestants with both arms and legs, at 3. They are tied with . *ABNTT has the longest team name of any so far, excluding ’s full name. *This team has the most mechanical minds, which are Robot Flower, and TV. Roboty and Remote, the two other mechanical minds, are on teams and , respectively. Nicknames * Better Namers (Golf Ball & Pillow) * Worse Namers (8-Ball) * Another Name Than That (Four) Gallery Bandicam 2017-12-09 12-54-57-756-0.jpg| in their team swing in BFB 3. another name than that.png| 's icon in BFB 4. Tennis ball voting icon.png|Tennis Ball's voting icon, which for some reason, was found across the BFB 4 source files. a better name than that in bfb 1.png| using Tennis Ball's trebuchet to get the basket in BFB 1 Screen Shot 2018-01-13 at 9.32.02 PM.png| in BFB 5. ABETNTHDA.PNG|A flying in their paper plane in BFB 5. !.PNG|Close up of flying in their paper plane. ABNTT in BFB 6.png bandicam 2018-02-04 07-52-34-355.jpg Aaaah.png DiaABNTTBleh.png ABNTT_and_Bleh.jpg| VS BLEH Siganl101.PNG Golf_ball_voting_icon.png|Golf Ball's voting icon TV_TeamIcon.png|TV's voting icon TennisBall TeamIcon.png|Tennis Ball's official voting icon Grassy TeamIcon.png|Grassy's voting icon Blocky TeamIcon.png|Blocky's voting Icon RobotFlower TeamIcon.png|Robot Flower's voting icon 8Ball TeamIcon.png|8-ball's voting icon Basketball TeamIcon.png|Basketball's voting icon 8-Ball.png Basket ball intro 2.png Blocky intro bfb.png Golf ball intro 2.png Grassy intro 2.png Robot flower STATION.png Tennis ball intro 2.png TV-BFB-Pose.png abntt.PNG|ABNTT's quiz show table from BFB 8. GolfballInsideDonut.png|Angry Golf Ball|link=http://battlefordreamisland.wikia.com/wiki/Golf_Ball BETTERNAME.JPG 8-Ball Sad Transparent.png abntt-spin-cycle.gif|ABNTT Members getting "Cake". Category:A Better Name Than That Category:Teams Category:Season 4 Teams Category:Battle for BFDI Category:Basketball Category:Golf Ball Category:Grassy Category:Robot Flower Category:Tennis Ball Category:TV Category:Blocky Category:8-Ball